


Brief as a Good Dream

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Language, Light Bondage, Light Somnophilia, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: A collection of hot, smut Hisomachi drabbles I'm writing just for fun.Note that I won't mark this fic as complete because I'm planning to post a new drabble here every now and then.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Kiss

Hisoka grasped her chin as his tongue slipped smoothly inside her mouth, teeth brushing against her lips. Machi inhaled deeply before being invaded like this, reacting a few moments later by holding on to his shoulders tightly, returning the passion of the kiss with a slurping sound. There was always this sweet taste in his mouth, and she couldn’t say she didn’t like it. It caused her lower belly to burn with a tingling sensation. His moans aroused her. Kissing Hisoka was the easiest thing to do, and the hardest thing to deal with.

The hardest thing to stop doing.


	2. Hammock

The hammock embraced their bodies and kept them hidden from the people at the beach. They were far enough to make Machi feel a thrilling freedom. The whimperings Hisoka provoked on her met no ears other than theirs. His left hand rubbed her clitoris beneath her bikini bottom. His right hand moved over his shaft, and she felt every stroke against her buttocks. Her hips rocked against his teasingly. Willingly. Her vision blurred when his tongue traced the back of her ear. 

The whole hammock swung as their bodies felt like merging, skin with skin.

With sweat and with pleasure. 


	3. Ring

Fingertips wet with fluids slid past her folds and sank deep inside of Machi. Hisoka felt her entrance slightly squeezing his fingers like a ring. His eyes rolled in anticipation; his erection pulsed in the same rhythm as her interior. He muffled a moan on her intimate anatomy. Digits pumping, tongue lapping, lips suckling in wet, obscene sounds. Her taste melted sweetly in his mouth. He watched her body squirming, chest moving up and down in pleasurable agony. 

Hisoka brushed his teeth on her sex as if it was a ripe, juicy fruit.

He wouldn’t let her cum so fast.


	4. Disguise

“What are you doing?” Machi asked surprised.

Hisoka had suddenly pressed her against the wall and when she thought he was about to kiss her, he teasingly got down on his knees, pinning her hips back on the cold surface. He just hummed first, pushing her skirt up. Fingers caressed her tights so gently it made her burn. She tried to stop him. They were about to go out on a mission, there was no time for that.

“Shush,” he whispered. “I’m just hiding your tattoo, silly girl. It was showing, and we don’t want any problems now, do we?”


	5. Candies

Strawberries made her lips sweet and sour. His mouth watered for the taste of her. Whipped cream turned her firm skin slippery. All over. Machi felt like a delicious pool of candies and Hisoka was swimming in her. The liqueur of her sex coated his as he rammed into her, each thrust making it drip. He felt she would pour like a fountain if he pulled out. Machi was dissolving in sugary whimpers and luscious convulsions, all the while offering him the delicacy of her nails digging desperately in the flesh of his back. 

Hisoka craved all of her flavors.


	6. Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble!

“It should not have left a scar,” Machi murmured, tracing her fingers ever so slightly on the left side of his chest. Hisoka was almost sleeping when her sweet, worried voice startled him. “I tell you to be cautious every time, why do you have to be so restless?”

He could remember the day she had to stitch his ribcage, mitral valve, left ventricle, and all that stuff. And all that blood. She was so beautiful covered in his red. Hisoka was not into keeping memories but from that image he wanted a memento.

She tasted so good that day he could not help but lick his lips.

“Why, Machi, I am always a good boy when you ask me to,” he hummed and immediately felt her huff against his skin. Then he smiled elatedly. “But you cannot ask the same to my heart, especially not when I am with you.”

He waited for her reproachful eyes, but instead of confronting him, Machi reached his scar now with her tongue, closing her lips over it in the end with a kiss that made him moan.

“Yeah, it seems so,” she stated teasingly.

And he enraptured her mouth on his wildly.


	7. Hate

“I hate you...”

Machi hated him. His devilish golden eyes veiled with lust devouring her. His obscene tongue tracing his lips while velvet voice moaned in ecstasy. She hated the way her legs shivered as a reaction to him. As a reaction to his Elastic Love wrapped around her naked body, squeezing on her nipples, clutching on her sex, limiting her movements. Keeping her high. She hated her stupid, inevitable whimpers as Hisoka pleasured her.

She hated how she ached for that moment when grabbing her hips, he penetrated her slowly -- inch by inch -- while whispering so softly: 

“I know...”


	8. Good Morning

“Good morning, darling,” his hoarse voice sounded in her ear and Machi felt her body shivering under his breath.

Or maybe the reaction was due to his hands under the oversized shirt she wore to sleep. Fingers massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. It felt nice, but she wasn’t thinking clearly. Her thighs pressed against each other as she whimpered, feeling his erection sliding between them.

“Hisoka...” she murmured, touching his arms with the weak intention of pushing them away. And failing. She ended up pulling his hands closer, making him squeeze her harder.

She wanted that good morning.


	9. Tempest

It was a Herculean task to remain invisible to her accurate senses. Hisoka stood in the shadows, in perfect Zetsu, watching her body moving like a tempest. Violent, lustful, dripping wet. Even the sounds escaping from her parted lips were thunderous to his ears, surrounding him, making him explode in desire.

He wanted to hear Machi screaming his name. He wanted to know if that urgent need that led her to touch herself so intensely, fingers exposing her sensitive, swollen parts as legs throbbed in delight, was the memory of him.

Fucking her hard.

As he craved to do now.


	10. Pathetic

Machi clawed his face and licked his cheek while her other hand squeezed his neck. Hisoka was on his knees between her legs, a mirror in front of him showing how her fingers, albeit small, were powerful. They were able to control his breath perfectly. 

She was magnificent; even choking he managed to moan for her.

“You are so pathetic,” her voice sounded like a spit in his ear. “I bet you would cum if I choked you to death.”

He rolled his eyes, filled with pleasure. He squirmed as he could inside her nen threads.

She was so right.


	11. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble.

“Are you sure you wanna go to his floor?” He murmured, almost breathless as hips violently rocked against hers.

Hisoka was suspending her against the cold elevator wall, ankles upon his shoulders and biker shorts rolled on her knees. Machi’s fingers were leaving greasy stains on the steel around her, as she tried to support herself on the slippery surface. 

He didn’t know how high they were anymore. The doors had opened once or twice, but he felt no presence in the halls before they closed again. His dangerous, feral aura was probably enough to scare any Heaven's Arena fighter away.

Except for _him_. 

And, oh, he wanted him to see it. 

“Shut up!” Machi retorted between her teeth. And then her head fell back, eyes closed, face deliciously flushed. She bit her lips to try to muffle her moans, but he still heard them. 

How could he let Chrollo have her? She should belong to him and to him alone.

“Tell me you will hunt me down after I kill him,” he leaned closer to whisper his greedy demand.

"You're already a dead man," she growled, then gasped, and her walls wrapped him hard in a sudden, wet orgasm.


	12. Stilleto

“Machi...” Hisoka purred. “Look at us.”

She felt his hand pulling her hair and inevitably she faced the mirror in front of them. He was thrusting her ruthlessly from behind, making her whole body shake against his as her breasts bounced uncontrollably. He was in stiletto pumps, his muscular legs in lace stockings. Red garter belt on his waist. A beautiful, see-through bra ridiculously fit on his strong chest. The lingerie he bought her and she rejected.

Now making him look so ambiguously hot.

“You look like shit,” she defiantly hissed.

“And you look beautiful completely fucked out like this.”


	13. Torture

“Don’t you enjoy watching?” 

Machi cruelly smirked, pumping the dildo into her juicy hole. Fingers moved hard on her swollen clit, making her lean forward as her breath heaved with pleasurable agony. Lips now parted letting out desperate whimpers.

She was so close to Hisoka he could see her cunt clenching around the dildo. But he couldn’t touch her. From her restless fingers, nen threads limited his movements, and his moans were muffled by her panties shoved in his mouth. 

No other torture compared to this: being forced to hold back as his lover was gushing in front of him.


	14. Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble

She opened her mouth, ready to scold him, but gave up. Hisoka was a complete idiot, and she was tired of telling him so. Machi tilted her head, looking at his chest. Blood and sweat staining his skin completely. 

His breath was heavy, his half-lid eyes dark while scanning her every move. Machi leaned forward to check if any of his cuts reached his lungs. Carefully she touched him, and lustfully he moaned to the pain.

Faster than she thought he could be due to his condition, his big hands pinned hers down on the floor as suddenly his body hovered over hers. Blood dripped hot on her uwagi. His aura was emanating, toxic and alluring as poison, filling the whole place around them. 

The adrenaline of the fight was still pumping through his veins. 

“I want you now,” he groaned urgently, prodding his erection between her legs as if to punctuate his point.

“You’re bleeding,” she answered unfazed, ignoring her own arousal.

“I don’t care.”

His voice was still hoarse in desire when his hand reached her sex, stroking it until he could feel her fluids through the biker shorts. Then ripped it. Just enough to penetrate her. 

Deeply.


	15. Spoils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble

Her hands could move the bare minimum inside his Elastic Love before her wrists were pulled against each other again. Hisoka had taken advantage of an opening in her guard and Machi found herself on the ground, trapped in his nen. 

She was either flawless when training with him, or things would end up like this: with his body hovering triumphantly over hers, an annoying smirk on his lips. 

“You won, let me go now,” she hissed, but he only smiled wider. 

“Not before I claim my spoils,” he hummed, very pleased. 

She felt him pushing her shorts down slowly and his body followed. Hips shuddered when he touched them; hands pinning them down, lips kissing her groin so slightly. 

Machi bit her cheek. 

“Unless you don’t want me to,” he whispered, hot breath against her sensitive skin. 

She looked down. Their eyes locked defiantly. 

“Fuck you!” She spat. 

“I'd rather fuck you, but do you want me or not...” tongue slid on her intimacy, “...sweet Machi?” 

She huffed and looked up, outraged. 

“I wonder what this sound means...” he teased, a finger casually tracing her slit. 

“Do it already, you idiot!” 

He smiled and granted her wish with pleasure.


	16. Silly

“Having trouble sleeping?” Hisoka whispered softly in her ear, fingers brushing her face ever so slightly. “I can sing you a lullaby if you want...”

Machi felt her face burning. Why did he get to be so silly? Her immediate reaction was to push him away with both hands. She would have cursed him too, but she knew her tone would wake everyone up.

And everyone was sleeping heavily in the hideout. In the shadows, only Machi lay restless and as she tossed and turned she found Hisoka’s interested eyes on her.

And his eyes now shined under her cruel touch. She hated him so much she wanted to punch him in the face. And then kiss his stupid, bloody lips. Feel his muscular chest squirming under her while she rides him madly. Why did  _ she _ get to be so silly?

As if he could read her mind, Hisoka grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, so hard their bodies collided as their lips merged together in a helpless kiss. Sitting astride his hips felt as natural as breathing, and so did gagging him with her own hand to muffle his moans when she desperately grinded against his shaft.


End file.
